Karaoke Night YuGiOh Style
by Koorime Siblings
Summary: Very Funny! The Yu-Gi-Oh Gang go to bar bar for Karaoke night! Seto's Personality is flipped. Some of my own characters too! ^-^ R/R


Yu-Gi-Oh!  
A script by: Danielle Dupee  
Original story created by: Kazuki Takahashi  
Title: Karaoke Night; Yu-Gi-Oh Style!  
Published: July 15, 2003  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yugi: Karaoke Night at Pipeline Café!  
Anzu: Yugi, that's a bar and bars go against friendship blah blah blah.  
Danielle: Shut up Anzu! I think we heard your friendship speech a well 56  
times in one month.  
Anzu: That's not what friendship is abou-  
Danielle slaps Anzu.  
Seto: Nicely put Danielle. That shut her up.  
Danielle: ^-^ Thanks Seto now Yugi, about us going to Pipeline Café?  
Seto snags Danielle and takes her to his limo.  
Seto: You will never have Danielle Yugi! She's mine! Anzu's yours!  
Yugi: -_-' Anzu is a friend not a girlfriend.  
Danielle: Uh, Seto? Where are we going?  
Seto: Away from Yugi, he'll never have you!  
Danielle: -_-'  
Yugi: **Looks at Anzu** I think Danielle slapped Anzu a little to hard.  
Anzu: x_x  
Yugi: **Puts hand on his head and get cell phone out** I guess I'll call  
everybody else. **Calls Jounouchi, Shizuka, Mai, Ishizu, Mariku, Mokuba,  
Shasta, Lindsay, Jyoti, Otoogi, uh he doesn't need to call Yami for he  
lives in the puzzle**  
**At Pipeline Café**  
Seto: Yes, alone with Danielle.  
Danielle: o_O  
**Door flies open and the Yu-Gi-Oh cast and my cousin and friends come  
running in**  
Danielle: Spoke to soon eh Seto?  
Seto: T_T I missed my only chance at Danielle.  
Mokuba: Don't worry big brother, you'll get your chance at her tonight.  
IT'S KARAOKE NIGHT! You two can do a duet and you can take her home with  
you. I wouldn't mind somebody to play with.  
Seto: o_O.^-^ Very true Mokuba. **Grabs Danielle by the hand** Come on  
Danielle; let's do a duet.  
Danielle: I'm doing an Ayumi Hamasaki single next. After Seto.  
Seto: T_T To late.  
Danielle: I said later Seto; that doesn't mean I'm not going to do it with  
you.  
Seto: ^-^  
Danielle: -_-' [I knew I should have asked Mariku before he came]  
Jounouchi the announcer: Our first contestant is Danielle performing Ayumi  
Hamasaki's Wishing! Give her a hand folks!  
**Everybody claps and Seto yells out aishiteiru Danielle! **  
Mokuba: **Slaps his brother** Seto, you're embarrassing her.  
Seto: -_-' Well I do.  
Mariku: shhh! She's coming on.  
Danielle: **Starts to sing**  
deai kara dorekurai tatsu no ka ha nozoeta koto nai kedo  
mou tsuibun issho ni sugoshite iru ki ga suru yo  
yoru ni makesou na hi ha denwa shite shimau itsu no  
"ima kara sugu soko he ikou ka" to sono kotoba dake de suguwareru  
onaji kanyo de ita you na keiken sunde kite iru kana kara  
fushigi na hodo kimi no koto o chikaku ni kanjirareru  
itsumo taiyotte bakari gomen ne nanimo dekinai watashi dakedo  
mune ni egaita sono yume itsuka kau no o dare yori inotte iru  
kimi ga daisuki na ano hito to shiawase ni nare masu you ni...  
zutto tameteta mono ga kyu ni afure dashita toki  
tonari ni ita kimi made issho ni morai naki shite waratte ita  
hoshi no kazu hodo no deai to wakare o kurikaeshi  
ano koro mada ushinau mono no kata ga oukatta kedo ima ha chigau  
itsumo taiyotte bakari da keredo kondo ha watashi ga mamoru kara ne  
funto ha kimi mo tsuyoku ha naishi hitori ja irarenai koto mo shitta  
kimi ga daisuki na ano hito to waratte irareru you ni...  
**Everybody claps**  
Danielle: **Bows and hands the microphone over to Jounouchi**  
Jounouchi: Give a round of applause to Danielle for her wonderful singing  
of Ayumi Hamasaki's Wishing!  
**Everybody claps again**  
**Seto, Yami, Otoogi, and Mariku run over to Danielle*  
Otoogi: That was gre- **Get's shoved down by Yami**  
Yami: What he means is that you were fan- **Get's shoved down by Seto**  
Seto: Aishiteiru Danielle!  
Danielle: o_O  
Mariku: **Bashes Seto with his sennin rod**  
Seto: x_x  
Danielle: ^-^ Nicely done Mariku-san!  
Mariku: **Blushes** It was nothing; you wanna do a duet with me?  
Danielle: **Blushes** Oh, okay, even if I was supposed to do it with Seto.  
^-^ I guess I can do it with both of you.  
Seto: **wakes up** Wait Danielle, it's was supposed to be you an-  
Mariku: **Bashes Seto on the head with his sennin rod**  
Seto: x_x  
Danielle: Um, is Seto going to be okay Mariku?  
Mariku: ^-^ Yup, now where were we? Oh yes, I'll go tell Jounouchi we are  
going to do a duet.  
Danielle: ^-^ I'd like that.  
Seto: x_x  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
My first humor/romance fic. How did ja like you like that? I know, I left  
you all at a cliffhanger. You don't know what Mariku and Danielle are  
gonna sing?  
Mariku: I'll tell you it's -  
Danielle: **Bashes Mariku with his sennin rod** We will continue when  
Mariku recovers.  
Mariku: x_x  
Danielle: ^-^ review please and I will continue. I know the plot already. 


End file.
